De corazones marchitos y otros que recién florecen
by THe Normal GIrl
Summary: Los sentimientos de una persona enamorada no siempre corresponden a la otra. Esto lo aprendió Ibuki al llevarse una sorpresa desagradable. AU. (Genderberd: Fem! Shindou) Colección de Oneshots y drabbles (No necesariamente continuos.) T por seguridad. Rantaku [Algunas historias incluyen Ibukawa, entre otras.]


Advertencia: Novatada y tal vez algo confuso.

* * *

_Descargo de responsabilidad: Inazuma Eleven no me Pertenece, la Pertenece al Nivel 5._

_Fic ubicado después de Galaxy_

* * *

_**Capítulo I.-El amor es como una flor**_

**Normal POV**

Tal vez hubiera sido una simple coincidencia del destino o realmente estaba escrito desde un principio que él la hubiera encontrado, cuando estaba rumbo a la casa de la chica. Así es, Ibuki apenas salió de su casa, vio a la delicada Shindou Takurami sentada en uno de los bancos del parque cercano a su casa, como _si estuviera esperando a alguien._ Ibuki por primera vez pensó que el destino estaba de su lado. O tal vez no.

Pero aun así, él solo tenía una oportunidad, solo una para confesarse, tal vez ya no tuviera el valor de hacerlo hasta su próxima vida.

**POV Takurami**

Estaba dormitando, cuando de repente alguien me llamo a gritos. Sorprendida, giré mi cabeza y vi a Ibuki corriendo en mí dirección ¿Qué idea se le habría metido ahora? Suspire divertida y salude con la mano. Tal vez en un principio, al ser gerente del Earth Eleven, el me cayó mal hasta considerarlo inútil en el equipo (como todos los nuevos), pero era él con quien más discutía. Pero cuando me salvó en aquel momento en el volcán Gurdon, pude, realmente conocerlo a profundidad. Desde entonces lo considero como una persona valiosa y un gran amigo. _Nada más._ Cuando llega agotado, me mira directamente a los ojos y susurra entre jadeos:

- ... Ajá ... .Shindo ... ah ... .yo ... ..yo

-Dime

-…yo… ¡Yo te amo! ¡Te amo desde el momento en el que te salve! ¡Desde el momento en que confiaste en mí y me dijiste tus temores! ¡Te amo desde que prometí que llegaría a convertirme en tan buen portero que dirías que lo hago bien! ¡Yo te amo Shindou Takurami!-…No….no…..no puede estar pasando…. ¿Por qué de todas las personas tuvo que ser un _amigo tan importante y preciado para mí?_

-Yo….yo…Ibuki…yo…- ¿Por qué tuvo que ser él? _Es una desgracia que alguien tan torpe pero noble en el interior como él tuvo que enamorarse de mí. _El me mira expectante esperando mi respuesta.

-Yo… ¡yo lo siento mucho!...- ¡No! ¡Porque justo ahora tengo que echarme a llorar! _¡Él debe estar sufriendo más! _Y por supuesto, si apenas al terminar de decir esto el hunde sus ojos en una melancolía insólita. Además _él _ahora mismo debe estar volviendo.

Y no me equivoco.

¡Hey Takurami! ¡Volví con las crepas que tanto te gustan!-Ahí viene Kirino Ranmaru, _mi novio._

**POV Kirino**

¡Qué emoción! Por fin empiezo a salir con mi adorable novia Takurami. Me le declaré, apenas una semana después desde que termino su labor como gerente en el Earth Eleven (una lástima que no pude ir) al entrar en vacaciones, ella se puso roja como un tomate pero tímidamente dijo que sí. ¡Soy el hombre más feliz y afortunado de la tierra! ¡Ella es tan linda y amable! ¡Vieran como se sonroja con facilidad! He estado enamorado de ella tanto tiempo, desde que éramos niños. Sip, así es, somos amigos de la infancia.

Cuando me pidió que le comprara crepas durante nuestra cita en el parque, no lo dude. ¡Ella ama las crepas! ¡Además son tan lindas las caras que pone cuando come una!

Al terminar de comprar, me dirijo a su banca. ¿?...Hay alguien frente a ella….y, ella….ella está llorando. ¿¡Quién se atreve a hacerla llorar!? Llego a su lado, apartando de un empujón al peliblanco alto, y me agacho a su altura, confrontándola.

-¡Takurami! ¡Takurami! ¿¡Qué te paso!? ¿¡Quién te ha hecho esto!?-Volteo a ver al chico peliblanco qué, aunque tiene una mirada confundida, su mirada tiene un aura depresiva- ¿¡Qué le has hecho a mi novia!? ¡Ah! ¡Responde!-Realmente no me importa que él sea más alto que yo, un caballero defiende a su novia cueste lo que cueste…..Pero la única persona que puede detenerme en aquel momento, esta abrazándome por detrás impidiendo a que le tire un golpe al tipo.

-¡Detente por favor Ranmaru! ¡No le hagas daño!-Entre sollozos Takurami dice tales palabras y con sus lágrimas, también se va toda la ira que tenía hasta aquel momento, dejando que el alto peliblanco se marchara a pasos bastante rápidos. Escucho un suspiro y un sollozo que se intenta reprimir, volteo y veo el rostro de mi novia empapado.

-Takurami… ¿Porque no me has dejado defenderte?- la imagen del peliblanco viene a mi mente y recuerdo un detalle importante.- Ese chico…. ¿no era tal Ibuki del que hablaste? ¿No se habían convertido en grandes amigos?...-Mientras hablo, en un movimiento inconsciente limpio las lágrimas de mi niña. Realmente no me gusta verla así.

-Lo que sucede Kirino…no, quiero decir Ranmaru…-alza el rostro y en una mirada enternecedora dice- Es que él se me acaba de confesar.

-y ¿qué sucedió?- Aunque sea desconfiar y dudar de ella, estoy temblando. Siento que mi corazón va estallar.

-Y…yo lo rechace…..-apenas dice esto, suspiró aliviado pero sus ojos se ponen salados-…Y empecé a llorar...¡Soy egoísta Ranmaru! ¡Sin ni siquiera ver su rostro supe que el sufría más que yo! ¡Pero aun así empecé a llorar como si hubiera sido yo la rechazada!..-No me gusta ver eso, no me gusta ver su rostro triste y solitario. Por eso mismo la abrazo. Tal vez siga llorando aún más pero, al menos sabrá que no está sola. Porque yo estaré con ella, llorando. Ambos desahogaremos nuestras penas y contradicciones. ¡Qué cruel es la vida a veces! Pero aun así sabemos que existe un final. Un final lleno de luz.

* * *

***Extra*~ Porque un minotauro no es un paño de lágrimas.~ **

-Advertencia: Si no te gusta el Ibukawa (Ibuki X Mizukawa) no lo leas.

**Ibuki POV**

Realmente cuando me fui de aquel lugar, supe que algo se rompía en mí. Y yo sabía exactamente que era. Él corazón. ¡Maldita sea la vez en que consideré que Shindou era linda! ¡Maldita sea la vez en que empezamos a conversar animadamente y que empezamos a confiar en el otro! ¡Malditos sentimientos! ¿¡Por qué tuve que enamorarme de alguien que no me correspondía!? ¿¡Por qué ella tuvo que enamorarse de ese afeminado pelirosado!? ¿¡Por qué ese chico con cara y peinado de niña tenía que ser su novio!? ¿¡Por qué!? Pateo una piedra derrotado. ¡Malditas preguntas sin respuesta!

Siento una mirada fija en mí y es…Mizukawa Minori. Solo con ver mi expresión de seguro que ya sabe lo que sucede.

**Mizukawa POV**

Ibuki…Realmente es bastante conmovedor ver su expresión….Desde la primera vez que nos vimos, supe que él era una idiota, a pesar de que yo estaba cegada por la ira de estar atrapada en otro planeta, al punto de intentar darle una paliza responsabilizándolo. Pero ahora, cuando empezamos a charlar, conociéndonos más profundamente, compartiendo divertidos recuerdos….había acertado, en efecto era un idiota, algo egocéntrico también tal vez. Pero era un chico nobles sentimientos y me interesé en él, al punto de enamorarme, muy a mi pesar. Pero cuando me di cuenta, él ya se había enamorado de Shindou. Me culpo de haberle ayudado y darle esperanzas, porque quería consolarme con la idea:

"_Si la persona que amas es feliz, tu eres feliz." _–Pero él no es feliz, entonces yo tampoco.

-Mizukawa….-Inmediatamente corre a abrazarme y ¿¡Qué está haciendo!? ¿¡Me está intentando besar!? Lo empujo de inmediato avergonzada, confundida y confrontándolo digo:

-¡Esta bien! ¡Cuando uno está triste, es bueno un abrazo! ¿¡Pero como se te ocurre intentar besarme!? ¿¡Con quién me estas confundiendo!? ¡Yo no soy tu paño de lágrimas idiota!-Digo esto último con amargura.

-Yo…yo lo siento Mizukawa…estoy confundido por lo que pasó…pero eso no me excusa de lo que hecho. ¿Podrías perdonarme? ¿Qué puedo hacer?- …. ¡Vaya! ¡Ese chico ha madurado bastante! Pero no deja de ser un idiota, sus palabras dejan un hueco enorme en posibilidades.

-Um…bueno…puede que haiga una cosa y….puede que nos alegre a ambos.-Sonrió avergonzada-….Creo que deberías enamorarte de mí… ¡Pero apropiadamente! ¡No te lances en mí si tu sentimientos no son sinceros!...Y...pues si te llegas a enamorar de mí ¡Avísame cuando lo hagas!-Una sonrisa entre irónica y avergonzada aparece en el chico.

-Qué confesión más rara. Pero bueno, intentaré enamorarme de ti. Aunque no creo que sea muy fácil, "minotauro".-Cuando ese chico termino de decir eso, firmó su sentencia de muerte. Un golpe bastó para noquearlo. ¡Pobre de mí al enamorarme de él!

* * *

**Parejas:** Rantaku, Munetaku (de un solo lado), Ibukawa al final

* * *

**Nota del Autor:** Bueno ¡Lo siento! ¡Prometo que actualizaré mis otros fics! Estuve ocupada bastante tiempo. Y yo al no tener ideas solo quería intentar un Takuran, esta es una novatada…Quería intentar algo más allá del cliché, poniendo a Shindou como la chica XD, es tan emocional que me derrito. ¡Y ya dije! ¡Y si también amo el Ibukawa! ¡Una pareja bastante crack! Lo siento si pensaban que era un munetaku.-se esconde detrás una piedra-nos vemos.

PD: ¿Vieron la imagen? No es mía pero yo edite la coleta de Kirino. No tenía T-T. Lo siento si quedó mal.

PD2: ¿Alguien sabe cómo conseguir un beta? Estoy consciente de mis errores ortográficos.


End file.
